


A New Life

by HansonPhreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly bad breakup, can Bryan get his life back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story is based off of two Garth Brooks’ songs that I do not own. They are “One Night A Day” on In Pieces and “Learning to Live Again” on The Chase. Those songs are copyright of MCA Music Publishing, a division of Universal Studios, Inc. (ASCAP)/Gary Burr Music, Inc. (ASCAP)/Foreshadow Songs, Inc. (BMI)/Uncle Pete Music (BMI)/EMI Blackwood Music Inc. (BMI)/Don Schiltz Music (Adm. By Almo Music Corp.) (ASCAP). The characters are mine and mine alone, the story also. If you want to use them, just let me know. I’m pretty sure I’ll give you permission.

He ran a hand through his short brown hair and sighed. He stared at the wall sitting in his favorite chair. The chair she bought him. “Why’d she have to leave me? What’d I ever do to chase her away?” The wind blew past the curtains, through the empty house. “Was it the way I picked up around the house? Was it because I always hummed while I did the dishes? What’s wrong with me?”

The wind blew again and he watched the curtain flutter back into place, as a single tear ran down his check. He wiped the tear away and mumbled, “I can’t do this. No crying tonight.” He stood and turned on the radio. A familiar song came on and he sang along. “She thinks my tractor’s sexy, it really turns her on.” When the song ended the DJ came on and took a commercial break. He watched another breeze move the curtains and shivered. He strode over to the window and shut it. He gazed out for a few seconds and another familiar song came on. This time he didn’t sing along, this one reminded him of her. He walked over to the radio and flipped it off. 

He picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

Someone on the other end picked up, “Hello?”

“Debbie, it’s me.”

“Bryan! It’s 3 in the morning, why in the hell are you calling me?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes.”

“Then why the fuck are you calling me?”

“Cause…”

Click…Silence…

He stared at the phone dumbfoundedly, “She hung up.” He hung up the phone. Bryan stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, then sat back in his chair and flipped on the TV. He channel surfed for a while and settled on some late, late show. Shortly there after, Bryan fell asleep.

 

~~@^~~ One week later ~~@^~~

“I don’t know Debbie. I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“We’ll be there by nine, Bryan. You’ll be fine. I might not even bring someone.”

“I’m still not sure.”

“Trust me. Bye.”

Click…Silence…

“Bye?” Bryan hung up the phone and walked back to his room and tried to pick out something to wear that night. He didn’t want to go on a date yet. He wasn’t over her yet. “I’ll just smile my best smile and laugh. I’ll look into her eyes and hope that she doesn’t see that learning to live again is killing me.”

Nine o’clock came and went and Bryan found himself sitting at a table for four at a small café. There were four of them, Debbie, her boyfriend, Charley, himself, and some girl named Lillianne, yet there was conversation for three. Bryan was thinking to himself. /I like the way she let me get the door. I wonder what she thinks of me…/

Debbie leaned close to Bryan and whispered, “You’re doin’ fine,” to him.

“Yeah, right.” Bryan whispered back.

Debbie just smiled and she and Charley got up to dance.

“You wanna dance?” Lillianne smiled at Bryan.

“Um…Sure.”

They got up; Lillianne took Bryan’s hand. Bryan was very nervous, /Oh, my god, I’ve forgotten her name. Just smile your best smile, and laugh. Look into her eyes and pray that she doesn’t see that learning to live again is killing me./

The next thing Bryan knew, he and Lillianne were standing on her porch. He mumbled something about what a great time it’s been and she kissed him on the cheek and whispered good night. “Can I see you again?”

Lillianne just smiled her best smile and laughed. “We’ll see.” She turned and left him standing under her porch light.

“This learning to live again is killing me, God, this learning to live again is killing me.”


End file.
